walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 189
Issue 189 is the one-hundred and eighty-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 32: Rest In Peace. It was released on March 6, 2019. Plot Eugene and Stephanie are still fixing the train when they finally notice the herd is upon them. Stephanie wants to run, but Eugene realizes they're surrounded, so the pair barricade themselves inside the train instead. Inside, Stephanie starts to cry in panic, since she's never seen so many roamers and believes they're both going to die. Eugene assures her he won't let that happen. In the Commonwealth jail, Mercer sarcastically greets Laura. She tells him that she needed to find out how many friends Mercer has before freeing him, to which he responds that, in that case, he is surprised she has come for him at all. Laura smirks and tells him to back away from the wall. A powerful explosion rings out through the Commonwealth, and is heard by Jesus and the rest of the expedition as they approach the community, as well as by Rick, Pamela and Maxwell, Michonne, and Elodie. The wall of Mercer's cell has been blasted open, showering the prisoner with rubble, much to his annoyance. Laura apologizes and helps Mercer up. The sapper is revealed to be George, whom Mercer is glad to see has finally come to his senses. George asks Mercer to cut him some slack, since back in the locker room he didn't know which soldiers were on their side, and he'd be useless if he was imprisoned as well. Mercer accepts this explanation and asks Laura what's next, to which she replies that they're going to liberate the Commonwealth. Rick rushes into Pamela's office and tells her she needs to go. Pamela is resistant at first, but Rick explains that the explosion came from the prison, meaning that Mercer has been freed. He invites her to ponder how he got past her guards in the first place, and tells her that they've turned against her. Sebastian arrives and tells Pamela that someone is banging on the door and trying to get in. Rick tells them that it's the conspirators, and asks Maxwell to lead them to a back exit. Once outside, Sebastian grabs Rick and demands somebody explain to him what's going on. Rick tells him they're in the beginnings of a revolt and that he is trying to save Sebastian and his mother. Sebastian doesn't believe him, since he thinks nobody is brave enough to defy them. Rick angrily grabs Sebastian by the throat and tells him that everyone hates him and his family, since they take advantage of people and treat them "like shit". He asserts that they are the worst of the Commonwealth, but he doesn't believe they deserve to die because of it, citing this as the only reason he is helping them. He lets go of Sebastian when Pamela asks him to, and they continue with their escape. They wait for some guards to pass and go out into the street. Rick asks Pamela if she knows of a safe place to hide, to which she replies that they need to get to Greenville, where Cloris will be able to help them. They follow Maxwell and manage to escape to the woods, where Rick is reunited with Paul, Carl and the rest of their entourage. After exchanging pleasantries, Rick instructs Jesus to escort Pamela, Sebastian and Maxwell to Greenville. Still trapped in the train, Stephanie notes that the herd isn't moving on as Eugene predicted. He concludes that too many roamers saw them. Stephanie starts to panic once more, but Eugene calms her and assures her that he has a plan. He grabs a fire extinguisher and some duct tape. He then breaks the window and starts spraying the dead with the extinguisher. Finally, he duct-tapes the trigger and throws the still active extinguisher into the herd. As predicted, this distracts the herd. Eugene tells Stephanie that they need to wait for an opening and then run for it. Stephanie is still scared, and Eugene tells her that he is, too, but reassures her that he has done this before. He recounts the first time Alexandria was overrun, and how he wanted nothing more than to flee, but Rick led him and the others in fighting back against the dead and eventually eliminated the herd. Eugene reveals that he learned how to use his fear as a tool that day. This seems to reassure Stephanie, and together they exit the train and flee from the herd. Rick tells Carl that he shouldn't have come, since the Commonwealth is starting to revolt. Carl asks what he can do, but Rick proudly tells Carl that he doesn't need to consult his father, and that he will know when the time comes. Meanwhile, Lance is seized by Mercer's men. Mercer asks him where the Governor is, to which he replies that he doesn't know, otherwise he'd be with her. They are interrupted by a crowd, who are protesting Mercer's coup, calling the officer a tyrant and a fascist. Mercer orders the crowd to disperse, but is hit in the head with a bottle. Angered, he fires his gun in the air and disperses the crowd at gunpoint. He is then greeted by Rick, who asks Mercer what he is doing. Frustrated, Mercer tells him that he is doing what Rick should be; trying to help the Commonwealth. Mercer tells Rick that the people don't trust him and his guards, and believe that things will get worse under his leadership. Rick tells him to look around and points out that they're right. Mercer concedes and asks Rick for his help. He tells Rick that while the Commonwealth might not choose him over Governor Milton, they might choose Rick instead. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Paul Monroe *Siddiq *Dante *Laura *Juanita Sanchez *Lance Hornsby *George *Stephanie *Maxwell Hawkins *Pamela Milton *Elodie Hawthorne *Sebastian Milton *Mercer *Nancy *Commonwealth residents *Commonwealth soldiers Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of George. (Unknown) *This issue marks Rick Grimes' 175th appearance. *As of this issue, Aaron has succeeded Heath in having the most appearances out of any Alexandrian. Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Comics Category:Media and Merchandise